<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So That Happened by ThisIsLitaE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246226">So That Happened</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE'>ThisIsLitaE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Barisi - Freeform, Barisi Banter, Eloping, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Barisi Bingo, Romance, Secret Ceremony, Unforeseen Events, Who wants chicken wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“That means we’d basically be eloping. You’d be okay with that?”</p>
<p>What happens when Rafael and Dominick agree to forgo wedding cliches and have an intimate ceremony instead?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marriage Barisi Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So That Happened</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rafael Barba’s day was shaping up to be close to perfect. The sun was out in New York City, yet it wasn’t too hot. He had a day off after a week that felt like an eternity. Sonny Carisi, his partner of two years, had suggested a picnic in Central Park for some relaxing time alone. He would never admit it aloud but Rafael couldn’t wait to sit under his favourite tree with his favourite person.</p>
<p>“Looks like there’s another wedding at The Plaza. Kind of romantic, don’t you think?” As they were about to enter the park, Sonny drew his attention to the display happening at the famous hotel across the road.</p>
<p>Rafael stared at the all too familiar scene. Two people, in this case two women, dressed up in expensive flashy clothes only to be worn once. A photographer was snapping pictures from all angles, knowing that only one in thirty shots would make the final package. A crowd of people, most of which the couple probably saw once a year, stood around them gushing. Naturally, someone had paid out the nose so they could have the coveted wedding at The Plaza.</p>
<p>“If you find clichés romantic, sure.” Rafael rolled his eyes with amusement as he watched it unfold. “Given those designer dresses, the blushing brides are either trust fund babies or in debt up to their eyeballs.”</p>
<p>“This coming from a guy with a closet full of expensive tailored suits.” Sonny reached over and gave his boyfriend’s fingers a playful squeeze.</p>
<p>“All of which can be worn many times. Not just for some party where people overspend to show off to others while passing it off as love.” Rafael explained rather bluntly. All the weddings he saw seemed to be nothing but pointless pissing contests. It was easy to be cynical when people cared more about the wedding than the actual marriage.</p>
<p>“Wow! Guess I shouldn’t be expecting a proposal from you anytime soon then.” Sonny tried to play off like he was joking but there was a flicker of hurt in his eyes.</p>
<p>Rafael looked down at the hand that continued to brush against his. To make his boyfriend happy, he allowed their fingers to intertwine. “I would have thought you’d like to do those honours, given that you persist in pawing at my hand.”</p>
<p>Sonny cheered up at this gesture of affection. A beaming smile appeared on his face. “Is it so wrong for me to want to hold your hand in public?”</p>
<p>“Given some of your germ phobic tendencies, I wouldn’t think you’d be so into it.” Rafael picked up Sonny’s hand and planted a soft kiss on his knuckles. He turned back to the wedding party and smirked. “Oh look, here comes the stretch limousine. No-one has ever done<em> that</em> before.”</p>
<p>It was Sonny’s turn to roll his eyes. He led Rafael into the park to continue with their plans. “Come on, Rafael. You can’t pretend that you don’t have a romantic bone in your body.”</p>
<p>“Please, that’s not about romance.” Rafael slid his hand out of Sonny’s in order to snake an arm around the other man’s waist. He allowed his head to lean on Sonny’s shoulder as they continued to walk. “Should we end up down the aisle, I’d want to focus on you. I love <em>you</em>, all that other stuff is just things.”</p>
<p>Sonny raised an eyebrow and slid an arm around Rafael to pull him even closer. “As flattered as I am that you’ve thought about us getting married, it sounds like you want to go down to the Marriage Bureau and get it over with.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I have thought about it.” Rafael smiled as he noticed their preferred spot just ahead. “But since you’re the guy who still insists on romantic picnics in Central Park, I’d want to give you something better than that.”</p>
<p>“Aww. I love you, too.”</p>
<p>When they reached their spot, Sonny began setting everything up. He laid out a picnic blanket for them to sit on. Tupperware containers of food, some of which probably came from Mrs Carisi, were placed on the blanket. The couple lay down beside each other, staring into each other’s eyes and enjoying the tranquillity of the moment. A soft, loving kiss was shared between them.</p>
<p>“I meant what I said.” To show he was serious, Rafael took Sonny’s hand in his own once again. “Take this spot, right here, under this tree. Get an officiant and we say our vows to each other in the park. No pressure or months of planning or fighting over flavours of wedding cake. Just us making a commitment to each other in a place that means something.”</p>
<p>Sonny paused for a moment of reflection. He seemed to be wondering if Rafael was serious about marriage. “That actually sounds really nice.”</p>
<p>“Plus it saves us from having to deal with two hundred of your closest Italian relatives at five hundred bucks a pop. Not to mention my mother.” Rafael quipped in his typical snarky fashion. He lay back to look at the sky through the tree branches. It was then he realised just how serious he was about marrying Sonny.</p>
<p>Sonny continued to look at his boyfriend, studying the pensive expression. They hadn’t really discussed the future of their relationship in great detail. The two men had just gone with the flow, somehow knowing that everything was forever. Still, Sonny was a romantic deep down and had secretly desired saying vows to the man he loved.</p>
<p>“Then, let’s do it. I’ll call my cousin. He’s a priest and he can do this for us.”</p>
<p>Rafael sat up and turned to Sonny in confusion. “Excuse me?”</p>
<p>Sonny stood firm, repeating his intention. “We can be married next week. We’ll do it right here, like you said.”</p>
<p>Rafael’s green eyes sparkled with realisation as he touched Sonny’s arm. “That means we’d basically be eloping. You’d be okay with that?”</p>
<p>“I love my family and my friends but, honestly, given all that goes into a wedding I’d probably want to kill them by the end of it.” Sonny gushed, getting more excited about the prospect of marriage with every word he spoke. “So what do you say, Rafael? Will you marry me?”</p>
<p>Rafael, unable to resist any further, grabbed Sonny and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. “I love you Dominick Carisi and I’m more than willing to put up with you forever.”</p>
<p>Sonny let out a chuckle, pressing his forehead against Rafael’s. “I’ll call Frank right now. Then there is no turning back.”</p>
<p>Rafael cupped Sonny’s cheek, feeling butterflies going crazy in his being. He could already picture next week clear in his mind. “Like I would ever want to.”</p>
<p><br/>
***</p>
<p>Rafael stood at the entrance to the park, in his black tuxedo, waiting for Sonny. He had stayed the night in a hotel, on Sonny’s insistence they didn’t see each other before their impromptu, secret wedding. Given that his love for the younger man outweighed his disdain for unnecessary tradition, Rafael had agreed. He had to admit that it added a level of excitement to the day.</p>
<p>The moment Rafael caught a first glimpse of Sonny walking towards him, he knew the anticipation had been worth it. His soon to be husband had donned an amazing dark blue tux. Rafael’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped. Looking at Sonny in all his handsome glory made him realise how lucky he was. He would marry the man a hundred times over.</p>
<p>“Wow, Dominick, you look amazing.”</p>
<p>“You do too. Though I’d never expect anything less.” Sonny smiled widely and placed a warm hand on Rafael’s arm. His ice blue eyes met enamoured green ones in a moment of intimacy.</p>
<p>“I knew there was a reason I loved you.” Rafael let out a laugh of happiness before pulling Sonny in for a sweet kiss.</p>
<p>“Save it for the vows, Rafael.”</p>
<p>They walked into the park, heading towards their favourite tree. The excitement could be felt in the air. Rafael, caught up in the moment, couldn’t resist reaching over and taking Sonny’s hand in his own. The man was his groom and the whole park was going to know it.</p>
<p>As they approached their preferred spot, the couple paused some distance away. It appeared that a rather large crowd were congregating in their intended area. An initial disappointment filled Rafael at not being able to say his vows in their spot. However, nothing was going to stop him from marrying the love of his life.</p>
<p>“I’ll call Frank and get him to meet us somewhere else.”</p>
<p>Sonny whipped out his phone to call but Rafael stopped him. It was only after really looking at the scene for a minute that the realisation dawned on him. Among the crowd, Rafael had spotted a few familiar faces that couldn’t be a coincidence. It appeared word had gotten out about their secret ceremony.</p>
<p>Rafael pulled Sonny behind the nearest tree before anyone could spot them. “I think Frank may have invited a few extra people.”</p>
<p>Sonny threw up his hands and took a peek. “Are you serious?”</p>
<p>“Well, for one, I can hear my mother from here.” Rafael leaned back against the tree, pressing his hands to his eyes. “Even with, what I can only assume, are fifty or so Carisis.”</p>
<p>Sonny took out his phone and began vigorously typing a text. “I told him not to say anything.”</p>
<p>“Maybe we should have asked him in a confessional box to ensure he’d keep his mouth shut.” Rafael went over the options in his head trying to figure out what to do. “I guess this is why people who want to elope tend to leave their home city in order to do it.”</p>
<p>Sonny paced back and forth in their hiding space, occasionally taking a look towards their family and friends. “I told Frank to meet us here and not to bring anyone. I’m so sorry about this. I can’t believe he did that.”</p>
<p>Rafael stopped Sonny in his tracks, wrapping his arms around his annoyed groom. “It’s not your fault. It’s just that death doing us part will come sooner because Lucia Barba will kill me for not telling her about this.”</p>
<p>The snarky remark got a slight chuckle out of Sonny, who relaxed a little. His arms wrapped around Rafael and he planted a soft kiss into the older man’s hair. The warm embrace was interrupted when Frank showed up a minute later.</p>
<p>Sonny let go of Rafael and his frustration returned immediately. “What the heck, Frankie?”</p>
<p>Frank sighed and explained himself, putting his hands up in defence. “All I did was call Aunt Sofia. I didn’t think you’d want to get married without your parents and sisters there, that’s all. I wanted it to be a surprise.”</p>
<p>“Well, you achieved that!” Sonny snapped and shook his head in disbelief.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Sonny. I didn’t mean to ruin it for you or your partner.” The guilt Frank felt was evident in his flustered expression. “I told her not to say anything, she obviously told a few more people than anticipated.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t ruin anything.” Rafael held up a hand to quiet the priest. He took Sonny’s hands in his own, giving them a reassuring squeeze. “Everything’s okay. We’re lawyers. When presented with something new, we adjust our approach to the situation. Either way, I’m not hitting midnight without marrying you.”</p>
<p>“Well, it seems like all our family and friends are here to support us. Maybe we should just go the more traditional wedding route.” Sonny shrugged with uncertainty, looking between Rafael and his cousin for their opinions.</p>
<p>“This is my screw up. If you two want a more private, intimate setting we could get a cab or even a train somewhere else.” Frank suggested, clearly eager to fix the mistake he’d help create.</p>
<p>Rafael cupped Sonny’s cheek, forcing them to look at each other. As far as he was concerned they were the only two people in the world right then. “If you want to go out there and do this, I’m right here with you. If you want to run away to the Catskills and elope in the mountains, I’m prepared to do that. My only focus is on marrying you, even if I have to deal with a mosh pit of Carisis to do that.”</p>
<p>Sonny laughed and leaned in to kiss the man who always managed to make him feel better. He would have married Rafael in a bathroom if the older man had asked, if only to be with him forever. But the truth was, now it was an option, he did want to share this memory with those important to him. Sonny wanted to let the people know how much he loved Rafael.</p>
<p>“I think that answers that.” Rafael was beaming widely giving away that his heart beating a mile a minute with excitement. He quickly turned to Frank with a question. “Wait, they know we’re not having any kind of catered reception, right? Also, did someone get a park permit for a gathering this big?”</p>
<p>“Appears your mother took care of the park permit, with help from Sonny’s old boss at the precinct.” Frank replied and pointed out a long table that could be seen at the side of the gathering. “As for food, it seems nearly everyone pitched in and we’ve ended up with a pot luck situation. A blonde woman, Amanda I believe, even brought a large tray of wings.”</p>
<p>“Wow! Remind me of why we wanted to do this in secret.” Rafael retorted playfully before ushering the priest ahead. “Frank, go take your position and we’ll be there soon.”  </p>
<p>Rafael savoured his last moment alone with Sonny before they officially became husbands. It also helped to have a quick breather before facing everyone awaiting them. He pulled Sonny into one last pre-wedding kiss, feeling warm and safe as familiar lips caressed his own.</p>
<p>Sonny began to lead Rafael towards their favoured tree, their wedding and the rest of their lives. “Listen, I know this isn’t exactly what you wanted.”</p>
<p>“What I want is you, Dominick. Whatever forces in the universe came together to make that happen doesn’t matter. Let’s do this.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Barisi Marriage Bingo Prompt ELOPING - COMPLETE<br/>(One more and I have bottom row Barisi Bingo)<br/>*It was nice to write something more upbeat - hope you enjoyed it.<br/>*Believe or not, I had to trim the amount of banter dialogue in this.<br/>*It would have been nice to make the original twist ending fit. Maybe I'll have luck with the Reception prompt.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>